


making the goddess weep

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: (very light), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Light Angst, Post-Game, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Bastila has a powerful effect on Revan, even in the simplest of things.





	making the goddess weep

Merith left the fresher with a towel around her shoulders, rubbing it against her wet hair. Her black sleepshirt was wet around the collar from her dripping locks, which were unusually down and loose.

She took a peek at herself in the mirror over Bastila’s vanity and saw a much younger Revan, a Revan who believed in the Republic and thought war was glorious. By now, she remembered those days all too well.

She frowned at the vision of the past and tied her still damp hair up. When that wasn’t enough to ease her heart back to a normal pace, she leaned against the vanity, eyes sliding shut, and took a few deep, steadying breaths.

Bastila stirred in the heavy white bedding behind the former Sith. “Rev?” she muttered, half asleep and adorably concerned.

Merith stood straight and peeked over her shoulder at the other woman. Bastila’s eyes were closed, and she was really just on the edge of sleep from what Revan could sense, but what little consciousness she had was trying hard to listen for her friend’s reply.

Merith smiled fondly. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Go on to sleep.” She projected calm and happiness into her friend’s mind to ease her worry and felt her drift off again, satisfied.

It wasn’t even a lie. As simple a moment as it was, the attention Bastila payed her was enough to remind her…well, things would be okay. Yes, she was Revan, and there was a lot about that that terrified her. But if Bastila Shan loved her, she didn’t have to be afraid.

She slid the towel off her shoulders and set it on the vanity chair, then headed for the bed. She lay down next to and facing Bastila and pulled the thick sheets and comforter to her chin. Beside her now, she could see what Bastila was wearing under the covers, and it made her feel even more fond of the woman. Hanging loosely on the young woman’s frame was a dark grey sleepshirt, one Merith recognized as her own.

Maybe it was a stupid thing to get worked up about, but knowing Bastila was this comfortable with her…they were sharing  _clothes_ , and a  _bed_. The Jedi probably never would have dreamed of that when they first left Taris together. She wasn’t even supposed to be friends with Revan. She was terrified of getting involved with her.

But here she was. Completely trusting, completely willing to share a part of her life with the broken, guilty woman she’d saved.

And Merith was propped up on her elbow, staring at her, tearing up over seeing her best friend in her clothes. _Force, I love her so much._  Now crying steadily, she lay down and snuggled up to Bastila, wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging her close.

Bastila stirred again, smoothed Merith’s hair and frowned curiously at her crying friend. “What’s wrong now?”

Revan smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Nothing. Everything’s perfect. I love you, Bas. So much.”

Bastila laughed softly, followed by an adorably sweet yawn. “I love you too, you silly idiot.” She kissed Revan firmly on the forehead and rested her head on her chest. “Now go to sleep, Revan. We have lots to do tomorrow.”

Revan murmured a soft agreement and drifted off peacefully.


End file.
